The Reality OF Love
by Young.Heda
Summary: After a long day of work there is an mission that changes everything and Kara gives into her desires. Can she handle the consequences? Most importantly what will her friends think? - Rated M for reasons-
**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Cbs owns Supergirl. I do no own any of the characters except any original characters (OC) that may make an appearance**. -Chapter 1: The Mission-

* * *

(Kara's POV)

 _"Keira!"_ Ms. Grant screeched. "Yes?" I asked in an innocent tone as I ran into her office fumbling with my glasses. She snatches her glasses off of her face in dramatic fashion. "Keira how many times do I have to tell you that I like my papers stacked in numerical order. Not in alphabetical order." She huffed as if she was regal. Apparently thinking that she was a queen. Rao this lady is driving me crazy. "S-sorry , I'll fix it right away." I am so tired of making myself seem like a fumbling idiot. I groan internally, I flick through the papers sorting them in numerical order.

Work was exhausting to say in the least. Ms. Grant was calling me at every second. Yes I am used to her calling me, ordering me to go on errands. But the women is utterly and extremely infuriating. James and Lucy has gotten into a somewhat heated conversation. To top it off she has been asking me questions about James and about what to do. But hell I can't manage to stay in my own relationship.

I was elated when we called it a day. I sat down on the sofa stretching out 'Finally...' I thought. Until there was a knock at my door. I groaned "Who is it." I got off of the sofa heading towards the door when it opened. "Hey Kara how was your day?" Alex waltz in like there was all good in the world. "Why didn't you just unlock the door? I literally just sat down!" I glared at her, plopping back onto the couch I so gladly returned to.

"Oh lighten up you grumpy alien. I just wanted to give you a heads up that you had a visitor." I appeared in front of Alex so quickly that you wouldn't have believed I was laying on the sofa moments ago. "You practically live here." I remarked as I snatched the pizza box from her. We settled on the sofa and started munching away on the pizza she so generously bought. I was just about to start on my sixth slice of pizza when Alex's phone went off. "Hello? Yes, director Henshaw. Yes sir. Okay we will be right there." She ends the call frowning.

She looks at me with urgency. "There is an emergency at the D.E.O. He said he will inform us on the situation when we arrive there." I place the pizza back in the box and stood. "Go ahead I'll clean the place up." With that she ran out the door not even bothering to grab her purse. I shook my head as I gather up her belongings placing them in my room. I quickly cleaned up the apartment, putting on my suit.

Once I arrived Alex informed me of the terrorist attack. "It seems as if they are calling you out Kara." She stated in confusion. "Yet for the life of me I don't understand why. There must be a motive behind this. Maybe it's a trap." I looked at her question in my eyes. "Whats the situation?" "They are at National City Bank but here is the thing. They haven't stolen any money. In fact they seem like they are just waiting."

We devised a method to safely extract all of the hostages out. Now we just have to execute this method. We arrived to the bank and I waited for alpha team to set up. "Okay Kara we are ready. Be careful in there." Alex informed. I walked through the doors with team Bravo behind me. "I am here what do you want?" I bellowed with my hand up telling Bravo to stand by. "You don't come in here asking questions as if you are controlling this fiasco. I advise you Kara Zor-El to come peacefully or your beloved sister Alex gets it." The mysterious man cackles.

"How do you know my name!" I demand but in return he just laughs. "You are pathetic. In this situation right now you decide to ask me something completely irrelevant." He turns to the man next to him and nods. All of a sudden there was a large explosion and then there were gun shots. I barely had time to react before the ceiling started to cave in. I got the hostages out as quickly as I could, but the pillars were collapsing quickly.

I've gotten all of the hostages out when I realized that alpha team was on the roof of the bank. "Alex." I gasped as I flew to the top of the roof. Half of her team was hanging on for dear life. I scanned the area quickly for her to no avail. I grabbed Agent Morrison whom was laying on top of debris with his hand covering a stomach wound. "Where is Alex?" I asked searching his foggy eyes. He sucked in air through his mouth and replied. "A m-man hit her with the butt of the gun and shot me. I don't know t-the location of Agent Danvers. I-I'm sorry supergirl." I panicked this is all my fault if I would've simply complied and stopped asking questions then I wouldn't have been in this predicament.

I got all of Alpha team off of the roof and got Agent Morrison to medical attention. I returned to the inside of the bank to help team bravo. But they where KIA. "How in the-?" I started when I heard a silent cry. "Help... me s-supergirl." Agent Black was on the ground holding onto his wound. "What happened?" His eyes were glazing over and he looked pale. "Th-there w-was a mole. H-he helped take out team bravo." He was gasping by now and I looked at his wound. He was bleeding out "hang in there Chris. I need you to hang in there for me!" He simply smiled and started coughing. He took a picture out of his pocket pants and handed it to me. "C-can you give t-this t-to Robin for me a-and tell her t-that I love her." He was in tears gasping for air. "I promise." He smiled "thank you supergirl." As his struggling came to an end. The address was written on the back of his picture. Seeming as if he was planing this just in case of his death.

In tears I carried the man out of the bank. Where I was met with camera flashes and the shouts of the policemen trying to contain the crowd. I flew to the D.E.O with Agent Black in my arms the entire time. "Make sure Agent Black has a proper burial." I stated as I left promptly. I arrived to his house and knocked on the door. A woman approximately 5'4 answered the door with a worried expression. I gave her the photo. "I'm truly sorry. He died as a great soldier and he loved you with all of his heart."

"Mommy! Mommy! Is daddy home!?" I nearly broke as I heard the voice of an innocent child. Her face contorted in pain. "No baby go ahead and go to bed mommy will be right there okay." "Okay.." I stood there looking at her. Until she engulfed me in a tight hug as she cried. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her for as long as she needed me to. "Thank you supergirl that means so much to me." She looks up giving me a sad smile. "No problem ma'am." Again she smiles and walked back into her house.

With that I flew off thinking about all the memories of Agent Black. He was the first one besides Alex or Director Henshaw to welcome me inside of the D.E.O. He had helped me with my training along with helping me control my emotions. When I was stressed he would always make up jokes and tease me until I chased him throughout the facility. He was truly a great man.

By the time I had arrived at the D.E.O once again, they were already trying to find this 'Mystery Man' in order to find Alex. "How hard is it to find some amateurs location!" Director Henshaw yelled feeling the same frustration that I feel. I crossed my arms, nose scrunched in my typical supergirl pose. "Director is there anyway I can help?" He places his hand on my shoulder in understanding as he replied. "Not right now supergirl all I can ask is for you to be patient and hold on." He turned back around seeming to shift from father mode right back into Director mode. As instructions and demands came flying out of his mouth.

"I want you all to find this mole and when he is spotted I want to know his location. Make sure the scum gets dragged back here and locked up with the rest of the prisoners." He then turned and stormed out of the room. Probably going to use his mind reading power to find Alex. I decided to head down the hall to the training room to blow off some steam. You would think that I would plow through everything. But I simply sit down in a meditation form and count down breathing in and out.

"Suzh...ten...non...tav...chahv." I finish the exercise. Next I simply reflect back on my past thinking of all the times when I was overwhelmed with emotion. My mother would walk into the room and give me a hug. She would talk me through all the pain and hurt I was feeling. She taught me that counting down would help me calm down. My mother was always true to her word, key word being 'was'. I shook off the anger. "I must have Jahghah." I said to myself.

I stood up and walked to the location of the AI that resembles my mother. "Alura who else could've escaped krypton?" I questioned the AI. "The only ones capable of leaving was Non, and other kryptonians affiliated with General Zod." I sigh and walk out of the room. "Thank you Alura." I say as I walk down the hall and out of the door. Leaving the D.E.O facility.

I take off into the sky, flying around the city. "Alex where are you?" I sensed someone coming near me and I stop. I turn cocking my fist ready to launch. "Whoa it's just me supergirl." I relax briefly only to tense when I heard something. "Kara..? Where in the hell am I?" I looked at Director Henshaw wondering if he had heard that as well. "Yes supergirl I did hear Alex as well."

We flew down to the source of the sound and her thoughts. We came to a stop just outside a warehouse the setting just screamed ambush. 'We should go back and take a different approach' I thought knowing J'onn was reading my thoughts. 'We can't risk there being another mole in the D.E.O' he said inside of my head. I looked at him in confusion. This man is full of surprises.

He looked at me and smirked. 'I can do many things than your young kryptonian mind can process. Remember I am an three hundred and seventeen year old martian.' I roll my eyes at him, smiling despite of myself. 'Stay hidden while I scope out the area.' He was walking to a wall then he just disappeared. 'Wow' I thought as I took off in the sky.

(Alex's POV)

"Damn how hard did I get hit?" I asked myself. I winced when I touched the back of my head. Yep there is definitely a huge bruise on my scalp. I survey my surroundings to gain a clue to where in the hell am I. All I seen were crates and boxes? I'm in a warehouse. Wow a bunch of amateurs knocked me out. Please tell me this isn't going to be put on my files.

Then I heard a chuckle in my head.'Don't worry Agent Danvers you won't have to worry about that.' 'What the? Henshaw is that you?' I thought. 'Yes Alex it's me how many guards are around you?' I look around then I smirked. 'Only two I guess they may have expected something more straight to the point and obvious as another team.'

I observe the situation I'm in. I'm bound to a pole with my hands behind my back, there are two guards with pistols. I like my odds, 'Henshaw do you think you can break this for me real quick?' He appears behind me and breaks the plastic band on my wrist and disappears again.'Thank you.' I check my boots for the knife that was there, and it was gone. I click my teeth and place my hands back behind the the pole.'It's alright Agent Danvers wait until I give you the signal.

(Kara's POV)

I am scanning the building with my x-ray vision and in all there is roughly twenty guys there. Five of them are by the door of the warehouse. Another five are at the back door. Who in their right mind would go for the doors. I shake my head, the rest are spread in between the first and second floor. 'Kara, Alex is ready for the signal she is on the second floor. In the back of the north-west side. There should be a window right by her. Be careful supergirl there are two guys in the room and plenty more outside of the room. I will begin to clear the first floor.' 'Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear.'

(Alex's POV)

I heard a huge crash and a screech that must be my signal. I stood up creeping to the bodyguard by the window. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. I smiled at the shocked expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly snapped his neck. I didn't give the other guy much of a chance. I shot him in the back of the head with the pistol from the bodyguard that I dropped earlier. 'Thank you for the silencer' I thought.

But then there was the sounding of shattering glass. 'So much for being stealth' "Need help?" Kara asked as she landed in front of me. I dropped the gun and ran to her. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was worried about you." Kara whispered as we separated from the hug. I in the heat of the moment forgot about everything that was going on around us and pulled her into a kiss.

(Kara's POV)

All I could do was grab Alex and pull her flush up against my body. Turning my head to deepen the kiss. She had curves in all the right places and her lips were oh so soft. That my brain short circuited, when she pulled away I was left in a daze. "Kara...Kara." The next thing I could comprehend was feeling her hand connect with my face. "Ouch what the-" I placed my hand over her mouth as she let out a string of profanities.

She glares at me then punches me in the sternum. "What are you freaking made out of metal?" She says as she holds her hand. I laugh at this and shake my head. "You shouldn't have slapped me then." She glared at me for another minute before she huffed "come on let's get out of here." I used my x-ray vision to see through the wall. There were three men running this way. I nodded at her then barreled through the wall shocking the hell out of the men. They practically dropped their guns and ran only to be dragged through a wall by J'onn.

I laughed tossing the automatic gun towards Alex. She caught it and placed the pistol in her holster. This seemed way to easy. I thought as we rounded a corner near a stairway. That's when I realized I couldn't be more wrong. "This is way more than twenty people." "Ya think." Alex replied smartly as J'onn appeared by our sides. I glanced at him and in silent agreement we attacked. Swaying through punches and flying bullets. I grabbed a hostile's arm and wrenched it.

He yelped, signifying that I have successfully dislocated his shoulder. I toss him to the side advancing upon another person. I punched at him being careful not to use my super strength so I wouldn't kill the man. He dodged my first attempt, and then my second successfully punching me in my face. Only to break his own hand. I kicked his legs and he fell to the floor, clutching his broken hand.

Alex on the other hand was dropping them like flies as they entered the room. Left and right bodies started to pile up. J'onn used his transparency powers to appear out of what seems like no where, dragging them off to rao knows where. That was until a guy came into the room with a high powered gun that glowed green and aimed it at Alex.

On impulse I ran and tackled her bracing the fall. That's when a cold shiver wracked through my body. She rolled off of me and I stood up. "Kara you have a kryptonite bullet in your back." I nodded and started to plow through the crowd, not carrying if they were fatally injured. J'onn grabbed the man with the gun and threw him out a window. "Agghhhh!" The man screeched on his way down.

"While I was searching the building I found this." He pulled out a map. Alex and I froze "they are planing to build a nuke out of kryptonite." This is bad, this is really bad. "J'onn kryptonite can cause fatal damage to humans as well." He nods his head "that is why we are taking out as many as we can instead of fleeing. We need to find that mole that was in team bravo." We ran down the stairs to the first level. We were surrounded by at least thirty more people. "Oh come on.." I groan as I felt the kryptonite weakening me at every passing second.

Immediately shots were fired. Alex rolled behind some crates, J'onn went invisible, I on the other hand let out a gust of icy wind stopping all of the bullets in mid air. "I have had enough!" I roared as I unleashed the thunder clap. Sending the men through the air wailing. I punched through a crowd swinging left and right. Sending men in every which way. I am furious this was the longest day of my life. I cracked my knuckles and declared "this is for Morrison!" I flung a man into the crowd of soldiers, knocking them all down."This is for ruining my day!" I tossed two men through the ceiling. "This is for team bravo!" I pimped slapped this man sending him reeling through a shelf. "This is for kidnapping Alex!" I turned around quickly uppercutting the hostile who thought he could sneak up on me. "AND THIS IS FOR AGENT CHRISTOPHER BLACK!" I used my heat vision killing everyone in my sight.

All of a sudden I felt cold. "So cold.." I gasp. Then I heard a cackle, the mysterious man has impaled me with a kyrptonite sword. "Kara!" I heard Alex cry. I turned my head towards her as my eyes glazed over. I pulled the sword out of me falling onto one knee. With my last breathe I swiftly cut the insane man's head off. Decapitating him. "Off with his head" I grinned looking at Alex. Giving her one last smile as I fully collapsed on to the ground and everything went black.

(Alex's POV)

I watched Kara collapse and I felt something within me snap. I was blinded with rage." Noooo!" I roared. I annihilated every and any man within my sight. Not stopping until everyone was neutralized. I tossed the gun down and ran to Kara. I slid on my knees and grabbed her. She was bleeding no she can't be bleeding. The wound wasn't healing and she was barely breathing. "Come on Kara wake up." I shook her. "Come on baby please wake up."

She opened her eyes but the life within them were quickly fading. "There you go don't close your eyes on me. J'onn she needs immediate medical attention!" Her eyes started to close. "No! Don't you close your eyes on me Kara. Fight it, stay with me please." J'onn appeared by me looking at Kara. "It was Agent Jones all this time. Let me get her Alex go ahead and make your way to the D.E.O facility she will be there I promise." I wiped away my tears and whispered to Kara. "Stay strong my girl of steel."

I ran out of the door guns blazing. I immediately eliminated five more charlies when my gun ran out of ammo. I rocked this guy with the butt of the gun, throwing it at another guy downing him. I dodged a punch and grabbed someone's arm. Twirling around, flipping him on the grown effectively before I punched his lights out. I sprinted out of the gate jumping through the window of a fleeing truck. Kicking everyone out shooting them with pistol before throwing it out of the window. I tore off out of the lot, and sped towards the D.E.O facility.

"Hang in there Kara." I jumped out of the truck running down the corridor towards medical. I entered and everyone were running all over the place. "Get the sedatives!" I ran towards Kara and she was seizing on the table. "Strap her down!" Her limbs were flailing as she started swinging at everyone whom touched her. "Give her the special sedative." Everyone seemed to freeze at this. "But Director Henshaw we haven't tested it out yet!" He then looked at the heart monitor and went pale. "God damn it I said sedate her, we are going to lose her!" My heart dropped in realization, Kara was dying..

* * *

That's chapter one folks. I'm truly sorry for the sad first chapter. But what would drama be without kidnapping and deaths. Also I'm sorry if it seems choppy this is my first fanfic ever. Any information that you would like to know about kryptonians. (like the language) go to /. I do not own the site nor do I own the made up language.

rao-religious figure (krypton's red dwarf star)

(Ocs)-Agent Morrison, Agent Black, and Robin (Mrs. Black ) along with their child.

Suzh-five, ten-four, non-three, tav-two, chahv-one

Jahghah-restraint

KIA*-Killed in action

-My regards -


End file.
